Walking in Their Shoes
by Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl
Summary: Sequel to If Only They Knew! Deedee, Josh, and Dillan now know Gallagher's secret! Read as they learn to live the life as spies, learn from the best and of course be hunted by the COC! Read as they learn and be hunted by a terrorist organization because of who their new friends are! Read as they learn and walk in a true Gallagher Girls shoes. T cos I'm paranoid! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: First chapter of the sequel! Sorry it's short I just wanted to put it up for now. Anyway hope you like it and give me your input! I could always use your advice! Hope you like it and review!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.**

_Last Chapter:_

_Then I pushed a button that made the wall slide over and we walked out and I said,_

"_It's ok Dillan."_

_They were surprised then Liz said,_

"_Ya Cammie has a thing with secret passage ways, and so does Zach."_

_Then we laughed it off that night and I realized I still have my friends, and now these civilians were going to become some interesting spies._

_Sequel Preview:_

_Deedee POV_

_The next day I woke up in a different room, for a moment I forgot where I was then remembered last night's events. Wow. I still can't believe it was a spy school after all and that Cammie is hunted by a terrorist organization. I really felt bad because of Dillan, he was always trying to make Cammie feel hurt. Well I guess he learned about her dad so maybe he'll leave her alone. _

_It's 6:32 AM according to the alarm clock on the desk, I always have been an early riser. Mrs. Morgan came in the other night and told us that since summer vacation was around the corner, we would stay in the school without the knowledge of the students. Then the girls and guys would teach us some stuff in secret rooms, courtesy of Cammie and Zach, and over the summer they'd teach us as a group. I guess they chose to try and be our friends even though some of us *"cough Dillan cough* didn't deserve it. _

_I sat there thinking, thinking about my old friends, family, old "normal" life. *sigh. I guess time went by really fast before I knew it Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz were getting ready and bringing me down to the secret room through secret passage ways. It was a room where Josh, Dillan, and I would stay, and they would be notified if we left so that no one would see us in the halls because we didn't know the passage ways as well as Cammie. I always have admired her she always was really nice, and now she's my mentor. Well, today's going to be our first lesson on how to be a spy… Aren't I just living the life…_

Cammie POV

It was a pretty long day, I was still kind of in a funk about my whole dad thing, but of course my face didn't show that. We had dropped of Deedee, Josh, and Dillan in the room this morning, and our watches were programed to vibrate if they exited the room. We couldn't have them wandering around the halls if the whole student body is walking around the same halls, if someone found out, Tina would find out, and then everyone would find out. Like our attack, right now people have certain theories that I'll bet you most were started by none other than Tina Walters.

Anyway my last subject was COW with everyone, we went to dinner and secretly snuck out with the food for us and Deedee, Josh and Dillan, secretly from our sisters and brothers of course, the teachers already knew. We met up with the boys and went down to the room.

"Hey guys, thanks for bringing us our dinner," Deedee said.

"No problem," Liz replied.

So far everyone was okay with Deedee, Josh was liked by everyone with a little hatred from Zach, and Dillan, weeeeeell he wasn't exactly on my list of people to go Christmas shopping for. Hopefully that will get better, if he stopped being a jerk.

Anyway we ate and made little conversation but now it was time to teach.

"Okay we'll start with COW, how many languages do you know?" Jonas asked.

"2," Dillan and Josh replied.

"3," Deedee said.

"What languages?" I asked.

"English and Spanish," Josh said for both him and Dillan.

"English, Spanish, and French, my aunt taught me." Deedee replied.

Well looks like we need to teach the, 12 or 13 languages. **(AN: I forgot, how many languages they learn at Gallagher?)** Liz and Jonas started teaching Dillan and Josh French and found out just how much Spanish they knew, while Macey found out how much Deedee knew and taught her some German. Bex and Grant were setting up the P&E station. Zach and I were thinking of what to teach for CoveOps.

"How about brush passes?" Zach asked.

"Hmmm, that's good, let's start with that, then obviously notice things."

"Yup"

"We'll have to teach them to train their eyes to take a quick sweep of a room and know what was missing"

"Yeah that sounds about right, Hey Cammie are you ok?" He asked whispering.

I looked up at him and knew he would know if I lied and it wasn't really worth it, he would always know, so I said,

"Hopefully I will be soon."

**AN: So what do you think? Your input makes a difference so review! Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the wait.**

**-Danny**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for such a long wait! I was soooo busy and I started another story, probably not my best planning. Anyway hope you like it and please review, your thoughts make all the difference.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls.**

_Last chapter_

_Bex and Grant were setting up the P&E station. Zach and I were thinking of what to teach for CoveOps._

"_How about brush passes?" Zach asked._

"_Hmmm, that's good, let's start with that, then obviously notice things."_

"_Yup"_

"_We'll have to teach them to train their eyes to take a quick sweep of a room and know what was missing"_

"_Yeah that sounds about right, Hey Cammie are you ok?" He asked whispering._

_I looked up at him and knew he would know if I lied and it wasn't really worth it, he would always know, so I said,_

"_Hopefully I will be soon."_

Cammie POV

It's finally summer, the gang and I probably could be teacher's assistants now after all that teaching we'd been doing. Today all the students had already left it was just me, Zach, Bex, Grant, Macey, Jonas, Liz, Josh, Dillan, and Deedee. Mom called us to her office, apparently she had important news.

"Alright, now that you're all here, I have some news for you. There's been a change of plans. Macey's parents have offered for you to stay in one of their summer homes. All of you, there you could continue your lessons but also bond and have fun. What do you think?"

"YES!" we all said in unison.

"Well then it's settled, Mr. Solomon and I will stop by every once in a while, but I expect you to be as responsible as possible."

"Of course," Macey said.

"Alright go pack, you leave tomorrow at noon."

We were off.

**AN: Sorry it's so short but I felt obligated to update something, anything. So here you go, please review, constructive criticism is welcome, thanks for reading!**

**-Danny**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took sooooo long. I'm not gonna make a billion excuses just going to get to the point. READ. The end.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.**

_Previously:_

_Cammie POV_

"_Well then it's settled, Mr. Solomon and I will stop by every once in a while, but I expect you to be as responsible as possible."_

"_Of course," Macey said._

"_Alright go pack, you leave tomorrow at noon."_

_We were off._

Cammie POV

Let's just say our room was… chaos. Macey decided to be nice and let us pack our own suitcases, even if she'd probably pick what we'd wear from her suitcase anyway, but it was probably better this way. Deedee was still getting used to Macey anyway.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Everything was packed and we were ready, we fit in a couple more lessons and Josh, Dillan, and Deedee were going up through the ranks quite quickly actually. We were just hanging out in our dorm, all our bags in a corner and like a big group of friends, but we had no idea how close we'd be after this trip…

**THE NEXD DAY**

We had finally reached the summer house and were picking rooms. Once that was done we decided to go out for dinner at a restaurant in the town nearby. After getting ready with Macey we were finally ready to leave. We went to the restaurant when it happened.

We were getting our cheque for our meal, which Macey paid, claiming that it was part of the trip and her dad wouldn't care, when we saw the note on the back.

_We're coming for you, we're watching, always watching…_

_-COC_

I think it's safe to say we were all a little freaked out. Not exactly knowing what to do we quickly left the restaurant and did all the counter surveillance technics on the way back to the house and then called my mom and Solomon.

Mom said that they were coming soon and to just say safe, this vacation isn't going to be as fun filled and as normal that I'd hoped it would be after all.

**AN: Sorry it's short but I had to end it off there but I am writing the next one as we speak so it'll probably be two chapters in a day. Review to tell me what you think!**

**-Danny**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: The other one was short and I wanted to make more but I just had to end off the chapter there so I made this one too! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.**

_Previously:_

_Cammie POV_

_Mom said that they were coming soon and to just say safe, this vacation isn't going to be as fun filled and as normal that I'd hoped it would be after all._

Cammie POV

Mom and Mr. Solomon arrived in the morning and Liz and Jonas have been analysing the note to see if they can find any clues, so far we know nothing.

Mom and Mr. Solomon stayed for the rest of the week; they made us go out with gadgets because we needed to see what else the COC would do. So far nothing had happened but something was off, I could feel it in my gut and I was nervous.

Zach POV

I knew Cammie was getting stressed from this thing and I knew that I'd do anything to protect her, but I also knew my mother. Knowing Catherine I knew that she had something up her sleeve. Something evil and in no way was good for us.

Joe and I talked, we had a double-agent in the COC who told us information, my brother. James was, well, something. Mom would never suspect him because he was the perfect child for a person in a terrorist organization. I had always been compared to James, but after being asked to do some terrible things and with Joe's help we were both brought back to the good side.

The latest information we got from him was that she really did have something big planned and she was looking for a fresh pair of young eyes… We hadn't figured out what that meant yet, but I had a sneaking suspicion but no, I wouldn't let my mind think that…

Deedee POV

This whole COC thing was driving everyone mad, it was making everyone nervous I could tell, I mean a double-agent always has to know when they're doing their job right or wrong am I right or not?

**AN: Making the next chapter as we speak again, I just HAD to end there, anyway anyone read Allegiant, I know it came out a while ago but what did you think about it? I have to say it was intense and not exactly what people expected. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and review please!**

**-Danny **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Another chapter today because the other ones were really short! Hope you like it! Review please and enjoy! To my guest reviewer no Zach's mom's name is Catherine that's what Zach tells Cammie in OOSOOT, at least as far as I know.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.**

_Previously:_

_Deedee POV_

_This whole COC thing was driving everyone mad, it was making everyone nervous I could tell, I mean a double-agent always has to know when they're doing their job right or wrong am I right or not?_

James POV

Oh no. I have to get to Joe and Zach ASAP this is not good! Catherine is always ahead isn't she…

Zach POV

James sent us an emergency notice meaning we had to get to meet him fast and that this was big and vital life or death information, we were on our way to meet him when everything in the house went black. Something went thud and all I heard was a scream, a scream I'd know anywhere.

Joe and I turned around and ran trying to find everyone when a figure grabbed me and whispered in my ear,

"It's me Zach, play the part and play it well lil' bro,"

I took that as my cue to act the role as someone caught by the COC. I signaled Joe that it was James that had me, clearly something big was happening.

We were gathered in a room each person was held by a COC member with two more guarding the entrance. In the middle was Cammie with a man with his arm around her neck, he could choke her nay second but she was perfectly still.

"Alright no one make a move we leave with her, and no one gets hurt."

They should've known we wouldn't be that easy, my question was how did they know exactly what room to break into?

In a flash Cammie broke out of the man's choke hold and slapped a napotine patch on him, the rest of us did similar except I faked James because we needed him for later. We had almost all of them when I heard another scream, someone had a knife and Cammie was at its tip.

**AN: Sorry again for all these short chapters, that's the reason that I made three chapters, anyway hope you liked it and please review I am in deep need of ideas and help and constructive criticism is welcome! **

**-Danny**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.**

_Last chapter:_

_Zach POV_

_In a flash Cammie broke out of the man's choke hold and slapped a napotine patch on him, the rest of us did similar except I faked James because we needed him for later. We had almost all of them when I heard another scream, someone had a knife and Cammie was at its tip._

Zach POV

Oh no, oh no, this is NOT happening. James was pretending to be knocked out on the floor right now, and the only guy no out, was the biggest, and he had the knife at Cammie's throat.

"Nobody move or she gets it!" **(AN: Such a movie/cliché line but I couldn't help it!)**

We all stood still but I saw a slight movement in the corner of my eye, James. He was pointing something at the guy from his ground position, then suddenly bam. The guy and… Deedee… were knocked-out?

"Dude, you just knocked out an innocent girl who is still learning!" I told him.

James rose and I could tell everyone was confused but no one did anything, only Josh and Dillan ran to Deedee.

"She isn't as innocent as you think. She was the emergency news I had to tell you two," he said pointing at me and Solomon.

"Catherine is always one step ahead, and sometimes that means double-agents, the one you'd never expect. That whole the Circle attacking you in front of civilians that was planned out, she needed Deedee to get in close with you. That is, if that's her name."

So we got to work, we tied them all up, and set guard watches. We said we'd talk in the morning, everyone was confused about James. It was mine and James' turn to watch when I heard a noise. I left to go check it out to find Cammie sitting on the kitchen counter with her head in her hands. She looked up; she must have heard me, that's when I saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Cam, what is it?" I went and sat next to her, pulling her to me.

"Zach, I no longer know what to do." She practically whispered.

"People keep getting hurt, I'm completely lost, and the nightmares aren't helping." She continued.

"I tried running away, but they keep coming back. One thing I'm starting to remember is this little five year-old I met one time when they were interrogating me. I never actually saw her, I had a blindfold on for some reason, she said that she was sad; everyone she knew didn't really care about her and treated her badly. She missed the three people that ever did care about her, she said she met a man named Matthew Morgan before he died, and he had talked about his daughter and wife that he missed, that she missed her dad too, and that he had cared for her when the other Circle members didn't give her a care in the world. She said she wished I'd get out and returned to the people that loved and cared for me and she wished that she'd meet someone who would permanently care and love her. For a five year-old her words shocked me back into life. I don't even know what happened to her, I don't even know if this actually happened or if it was a dream, I don't even know what to feel, all I feel is the scar on my neck now. " Her tears continued to fall, and I had a painful memory of a little girl I once knew.

"Cam, don't worry, we'll finish the Circle once and for all, and maybe find that little five year-old. And you're here, here with the people who love and care about you. Don't worry, we'll get through this together, we, I, won't leave you, and you're dad really did love you."

She ended up falling asleep against me, and I took her to her room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I had to explain the whole James thing to everyone during breakfast. Man was is pretty awkward.

"So who exactly is he," asked Liz.

"Well, this is my older brother James, he's been our inside source."

Their reaction, dumbstruck faces.

"Hi," he said, well isn't he just making it better.

"Well I believe we need to come up with a plan," Joe said.

"Yes, I think we need to get into a base and get Catherine, because most of our problems are coming from her. The other Circle members are already dead because of her." Mrs. Morgan said.

"Agreed, so when do we begin?" Abby said walking through the doors with Agent Townsend following behind her; she had a smirk on her face. Oh, this was going to be good.

**AN: What do you think? Please review to tell me your thoughts, constructive criticism is encouraged, seriously I need some help and ideas if you have any do tell. Thanks for reading hope you liked it and review please, until next time! ;)**

**-Danny **


End file.
